


Ninjago x Readers

by ConverseNinja004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, take your pick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: A collection of Ninjago characters x Readers.





	Ninjago x Readers

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Ate who requested a reader insert with either Nya, Kai, or Lloyd. I plan on write for the other two, but I would humbly ask for forgiveness if it takes a while. But for now I hope you like it. :)

Heat rippled across the dunes as the sun beat an oppressive path in the sky. The Destiny’s Bounty idled in the blissful shade of a nearby rock formation. Master Wu was meditating atop the mast while the ninja were off investigating reports of serpentine activity in a remote town to the west. 

Looking out at the vast desert horizon, you take another swig of water wiping a few stray drops off your lips with the back of your hand. Heading below deck you make your way to the control room to see if Nya was tinkering. When there was no sign of her there you decide to move onto her room, halting to knock on her door and await permission to enter.

“Hold on! I’ll be out in a minute.” The startled call prompted you to quirk an eyebrow, but you waited leaning against the opposite wall. Listening to the rustling coming from the room a smile plays across your face. A few minutes more and the door opened to reveal the just the woman that you were looking for.

Upon exciting her room, Nya looked over to you a smirk starting to play across her lips, “Keep you waiting long enough?” Pushing yourself off the wall to amble up next to her shaking your head.

“Not really,” peeking out of the corner of your eye you take note of her appearance, “Working on something, huh?”

The raven-haired woman stopped short, sputtering a gasp at the comment. “Wh-what? N-no, I’m not working on anything! What gave you that idea?” Drawing an eyebrow high, you point a ‘you’re kidding me’ look over to your friend. Nya’s face bloomed a bright pink, embarrassment colored her tone, “Alright, alright you got me. I~ might be working on a pet project, but you can’t tell anyone.”

Placing your hands up in mock surrender you give your word not to tell. Resuming your shared path the two of you head to the console room. A juxtaposition of a comfortable silence settled over the room while the hum of the ship’s systems provided white noise. Breaking the still countenance of the room you pondered, “So what are you working on? You never really said.”

A long sigh followed your question. “You really want to know,” Nya paused before plowing ahead at your conformation, “I was developing an exo-suit to help the guys. Kai is so protective I don’t want him to overreact, and others would probably side with him. I’m not going to wait on the sidelines while the others are risking their lives. I won’t be the damsel in distress, so I’m going to help them whether they like it or not.”

Your gazes locked, Nya’s eyes burned with a fierce determination. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Those boys are going to need all the help they can get and while I think Master Wu has something planned I don’t think he would stop you either. You’re a brilliant, resourceful woman with the drive to get things done and I know your going to be amazing.”

“Aw you.”


End file.
